Currently, a user can shop or navigate an e-commerce website and add items to a personal electronic shopping cart. In some cases, a user may be able to search for posts containing feedback, reviews, and advice associated with a product prior to adding it to an electronic shopping cart of the user. However, review of such posts as a part of the shopping process is currently limited in scope and functionality.
Typically, the feedback, reviews, and advice associated with the product are generated and posted by anonymous users that may or may not have actually purchased the item. In any event, the identities of the users generating these posts are unknown to a user who may be examining the post. Thus, a user may be hesitant to trust many of the available posts associated with a particular product. Additionally, because of the vast quantity of reviews and advice available for each item a user may have difficulty locating a post that is of any help or relevance to the user. Moreover, each of the anonymous reviewers may have varying tastes that may not be in line with expectations of the user.